


Omelettes for Squirrels

by bellutrixlestrange



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Peter is an adult, infinity war didn't happen, just some guys feeding some squirrels, this is not beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: “Don’t eat that omelette, it’s for the squirrels,” was the first thing Steve heard when he walked into the kitchen.Just a drabble about two guys, a lot of omelettes, and some squirrels.





	Omelettes for Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, as the tags show, I didn't have a beta for this. Also, hey look, my first Marvel fic! I wrote this in about 2 hours in the middle of the night and I didn't edit it soooooooooo........ Anyways, enjoy.

“Don’t eat that omelette, it’s for the squirrels,” was the first thing Steve heard when he walked into the kitchen. Peter was gesturing to an omelette sitting on a plate right next to the stove, where he was currently cooking another.

Steve was almost scared to ask what Peter meant, but curiosity won out over fear. “What squirrels?”

“The squirrels in the park,” Peter said, not looking up from the omelette he was making.

“Can squirrels even have omelettes?” Steve asked.

Peter glanced over his shoulder at Steve and shrugged. “No clue. Probably? Anyways, it’s for them.”

Stave raised an eyebrow. “And why are you making omelettes for the squirrels?”

“The eggs are about to go bad, and we may eat enough to feed an army, but even we can’t eat three dozen eggs in the next two days.”

“Just how many omelettes are you making?” Steve asked slowly.

“Oh, this is the last one,” Peter said, looking over his shoulder with a smile that seemed too innocent.

Steve’s eyes narrowed in mistrust. He walked over to the refrigerator and yanked the door open, only to be faced with more than a dozen omelettes stacked on plates. “Peter…” 

“What? The squirrels need them more than we do.” From the where he was standing, Steve could just barely see the grin on Peter’s face.

Steve walked over to the other man and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Sweetheart, you’re going to make the squirrels sick feeding them all of these eggs.”

Peter leaned back against Steve, resting his head on his shoulder. “Well then, what do you suggest I do with all of these omelettes?”

Steve planted a kiss on the top of Peter’s head. “There are a lot of stray cats that live in the alleyway outside, maybe we could feed the omelettes to them,” he said, pulling his arms from around Peter and moving to stand beside him.

“But then what would we feed the poor squirrels?” Peter asked as he dropped the last omelette onto a plate.

“Squirrels like birdseed, we could run to the store and buy some,” Steve said. “Let’s have our own breakfast first, though.”

* * *

 

That was how Captain Steve Rogers, leader of the Avengers, found himself in Central Park on a Tuesday morning feeding squirrels with Peter Parker. After feeding all seventeen of the omelettes that Peter had cooked to the cats in the alleyway behind their apartment, they had stopped by a small cafe for breakfast before heading to the nearest pet shop to buy birdseed. They were currently sitting hand-in-hand on a park bench throwing the seeds to the gathering squirrels. A few birds were brave enough to land amongst the squirrels, picking up seeds and then flying away.

“I still think they would have liked the omelettes,” Peter said with a slight pout, leaning against Steve and tossing another handful of seeds to the squirrels.

“We’re not feeding omelettes to squirrels, Peter,” Steve said sternly, though he couldn’t help but smile at his lover’s comment. In the seven years since Steve had met Peter and the two years that they had been together, Steve had never ceased to be surprised by Peter’s actions. It was things like this, waking up at 7 in the morning to cook seventeen omelettes for squirrels, that made Steve love him so much. The utter randomness of his acts, coupled with the fact that they were all such caring acts, never failed to bring a smile to Steve’s face.

Steve pressed a gentle kiss to the smaller man’s temple. “I love you, Peter,” he whispered.

Peter turned his head towards Steve, a small smile on his face. “I love you too, Steve,”  he leaned up and planted a quick kiss on Steve’s lips. “We should do this more often. Maybe next time we could get something else for them to eat. I bet they’d like hamburgers.”

Steve sighed. “Let’s just stick to birdseed.”

“What if they get tired of birdseed?” Peter asked.

“They won’t,” Steve answered.

“But what if they do?” There was genuine concern in Peter’s voice.

Steve chuckled slightly. “Then we’ll find something else to feed them. But not omelettes and not hamburgers. How about when we get home, you look up things that are safe for squirrels to eat and make a list. We can just cycle through that list so they never get bored.” Peter’s face lit up with a grin at Steve’s suggestion. “Now throw some more food to them before they all pounce on us.”

Steve watched Peter with a smile on his face as the younger man fed the squirrels. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of this. After all of his years as a superhero, it was nice to have days like this where he could just relax with Peter and have fun without worrying about a mission or saving the world. Those days were few and far between, and he thanked his lucky stars when they came. The moments spent with Peter were the most precious moments of his life, and he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. Life with Peter was simply perfection.


End file.
